starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
RP: Virtus Fabulae/Magic
The Cael Calendar The Caelian calendar, like the real-life calendar, has 12 months in total. Unlike our normal calendar however, the months all have an equall number of days; that being 30. Thus Cael has 360 days to a year instead of 365, and lacks any sort of leap-year. The months are named after 12 birth-signs, which in turn decide a person's magical strengths and weaknessess. Each month and birth-sign are named after the Emissaries, powerfull and god-like ethereal beings who rule over the twelve Magicks. The months have a six-day cusp between them, where a person can be superior in two forms of Magic. As of the events of the RP the year is 1320 After Recorded Dates. Banned or Secret Magics There have been numerous other magical arts that were not passed down to the Caelian Mortals by the 12 Emissaries. Others were created by the Caelians themselves, or were granted by Higher Demons. Those who practice magic of the latter class are titled Daemonists, and the powers bestowed upon them by the Demon Lord are almost always banned from the magical order. *''Sanguimancy'' (Banned): Also referred to as Blood Magic, Sanguimancy is a frightful, ritual based art that formed the ancient Bloodbound Cult; it was taught to Mortals by the Higher Demon Lordess, Atricolor Caedis. *''Animality'' (Forgotten): Shape-shifting magic that was first created by those born under the sign of Juvencus. Masterful Sages brought about the transformation techniques in order to become closer to the life forces in nature. Being a difficult magic to perform, the Sages who perfected the art have long since passed away, and only a handful of modern mages still remember Animality magic. *''Temporal Magic'' (Forgotten/Banned): Control of the fabric of time itself, Temporal Magic was banned less then an hour after its initial discovery by the magical order; this was largely due to the sensitivity of the topic of changing and manipulating the flow of time, and the danger of paradoxes. *''Gambling Magic'' (Banned during Azure Era; Restored during Crimson Ages): Also know as Tarot and Dice or Chance Magic, Gambling Magic was introduced to man by the Higher Fiend of Chance, Aleatorem. It involved the use of both a tarot of 176 Enchanted Cards, and Twelve Dice. Every card has 864 different effects that is determined by the number rolled by the dice. The effects can be negative, positive, neutral, or even uneventful; causing harm to friend and foe, or even killing the gambler on rare instances (One of the many reasons why the art was banned during the Azure Ages). Gambling Magic is just one big game created and judged by the omnipresent demon himself. The game is played by Aleatorem's Standards, a set of rules stating how the magic is to be used; anyone who breaks the rules of the game is stripped of their soul. **'One Card Game': A One Card Game involves the Gambler drawing a single card to lay upon the "table" or "field", and rolling either three, six, or all twelve of his dice. The more dice rolled; the greater the risk taken. ***''One Card Game: Zephyr's Rules: Used by Archsage Kye Zephyr, then later by his apprentice, Zackary Marett. It involves the gambler to draw a single card, but in place of dice, the Card's effect is decided by a coin flip; with a specific negative and possitive effect called by the caster. **'Three Card Game': Similar to the single card variant, but the three cards' effects will be combined. **'Six Card Game': Two draws of three cards; the first draw effects the enemy, the second effects the gambler. **'All or Nothing Game': The gambler rolls two dice; if he rolls a seven, his opponent loses the game. If he rolls a two, he loses. If he rolls anything else, the Gambler must either draw a card to activate a random magical effect, or roll again.